Now I'm Mad, Freeza
by TheBigBadRascal
Summary: After the tyrant Freeza kills Ruby. Yang unlocks a power that she'll use to make sure the monster pays for what he has done. Oneshot.
Finally it was over. Finally after a long battle, the tyrant Freeza was gone. Ruby was sitting and panting hard. They had finally defeated Freeza. It took all of their combined efforts but they finaly did. Now they could finish the mission they set on when they arrived on Namek. To find they dragonballs and bring the friends they lost on remnant back to life. Ruby stood up from the ground and looked around. Her body ached like never before, but atleast she was alive. She noticed a familiar blonde haired girl sitting down a few feet away from her.

"You alright Yang." Asked a weak and tired Ruby Rose. walking over to her beloved older sister and helping her up

"Yea." Yang said as she was helped up by her younger sister. "What about you Ruubs? You look like you've seen better days." The blonde haired fighter joked. Ruby let out a small laugh.

"Well guess you two are going to be just fine." Said a near by voice. The two warriors looked to thier right to see a banged up Blake Belladona.

"Of course we are. It'll take alot more then a dumb lizard to beat us." Yang said cheerfully.

"Is everyone alright." The three heard a new voice say. They turned to the source of the voice to find one Weiss Schnee walking towards them while using Myrtenaster as a makeshift cane.

"Yeah never been better." Blake said sarcasticlly as she went to assist her comrade, earning her a glare from Weiss. "Besides, you look like you'll faint."

"Well of course. I'm not as resiliant or crazy as these two knuckleheads." Weiss said as she let Blake assist her.

"Well Ruby is crazy." Yang said with a smile while Ruby gave her a look.

"I think she meant the both of us Yang." She said.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" The heard someone yell. They turned to the direction of the voice to see Jaune along with Ren, flying towards them. They landed on the small Island that Team RWBY was on.

"You guys...you made it." Jaune said, running up to the group.

"Of course we did, thiers no way we'd ever lose to a guy like that." Ruby said cheerfully.

xxx

"Man I feel better now." Yang said while she streched. "I'm glad we have those Sen'whatever beans."

"Its Senzu Bean." Weiss corrected.

"Now we can finish what we came here to do." Ruby said. "Jaune you got the radar?" She asked turning to the blonde swordsman.

"Oh yeah." Jaune said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "The dragonballs should be at the same spot we left them earlier. All we have to do is find Dende so he could summon the dragon for us." The former leader of team JNPR said.

"Thats great. Now we can bring back are friends and all the people who were killed by Freeza." Ruby said.

"Well lets get to it." Weiss said. "Theirs no reason for us to be standing here any longer. The sooner we make are wishs the sooner we'l be home." She added before she walking away.

"I think we need a vacation after this." Jaune said as he followed after the snow princess.

"I'm with you on that Jaune." Yang said, crossing her arms behind her head and joining the others. Ruby was about to join them before she noticed Blake starring at a nearby cliff.

"Blake you coming with us." Ruby asked.

Blake snaped out of her stupor before regarding Ruby. "Yeah." She said.

"What were you staring at?" Ruby asked cruiosly.

Blake thought about it for a moment before respounding. "I don't really know, I...just had a bad feeling y'know. Like a preminition." She said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow before a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure its nothing Blake." She said.

"Hey, hurry up." They heard Weiss yell impatiently.

"Coming." Ruby yelled back. "Come on Blake, lets not keep the Ice Queen waiting." She said jokingly. Blake smiled and was about to join them. But she stopped suddenly as she felt a sharp pain on her chest. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she fell flat on her face.

"B-Blake." Ruby said as she stared at her fallen friend with wide eyes. After a few moments of staring Ruby broke free of her inital shock and ran to aid her friend.

"No way." Jaune said as he stared fearfully at the person standing on the cliff.

"BLAKE!" Yang yelled, running to join her sister and fallen comrade.

"This can't be real." Weiss said, falling to her knees and staring at the monster in front of her with fearfull eyes.

"Did you really think you beat me." The being before them said, his finger outstretched. His body was bruised and one of his eyes was shut.

"Blake are you alright." Yang said. Ignoring the monster above them and concentrating on her close friend. "Come on say something."

"Shes still breathing." Ruby said. "We have to give her a senzu bean, now."

"I don't have any left. We used them all up earlier." Jaune said.

"No, their has to be something we can do." Ruby said, panic beginning to set itself on her.

"Dende should be able to heal her." Ren said. Yang and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Then we'll have to bring her to Dende fast." Yang said.

"Ignoring me are we." The space tyrant Freeza said with and annoyed expression on his face. "It looks like I'll have to make my presence know."

Yang clenched her fist and glared up at freeza. Her Aura beginning to leak out her body and her eyes turning red. "Oh I havan't forgotten about you." She said, standing up and walking infront of Ruby and Blake. "Ruby you and Ren take Blake and go find Dende. The rest of you find the Dragonballs make the wish and get out of here on Jaco's ship." She stated.

"Wait a minute Yang. Don't tell me your going to stay here and fight Freeza alone." Ruby stated, shock evident on her face.

Yang looked down at Ruby, the look on her face unnerving Ruby alittle. "Yang do what I tell you and leave." She said sternly.

"Yang your out of your mind if you think you can take Freeza all by yourself." Weiss said.

"Shut up Weiss." Yang said aggressively. "I'm the strongest one here at the moment. She said before turning her attention back to Freeza. "So I'll keep him busy while you guys escape."

"Yang you can't do this by-" Ruby began but was cut of when Freeza began laughing.

The Tyrant laught for a few secounds before looking down at the group. "Do you really think I'm going to let even one of you insects escape." He began. "No, I'm going to make sure each and everyone of you is crushed by my hand." He stated, clenching his fist.

"You'll have to go through me first." Yang stated.

"Yang wait." Ruby said.

"Oh I don't think I do." Freeza said. He looked at Yang, who was glaring up at him, before looking over the group. His gaze eventually landed on one Ruby Rose.

"I'd advise not to put to much stock in you shceme but if you want I can bring you closer to home." He said, pointing his index finger at Ruby.

"What's he doing." Jaune said while staring fearfully at the tyrant.

A small ball of ki shot from Freeza's index finger and went passed Yang and towards Ruby, phasing through her chest. Ruby stared at her chest in confusion and fear. Not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ruby are you alright." Jaune asked.

"Yeah...I think so." She said. Freeza just chuckled alittle.

"Alright I'm ending this." Yang said, turning her glare back to Freeza. She was about to attack but stopped when she heard Rubys distressed voice along with the others reactions. She turned back to her younger sister, only to see her rising up into the air unwillingly.

"Ruby." Weiss and Jaune yelled.

"What are you doing Freeza." Yang said, worry filling her being as Ruby continued to rise into the air. Freeza just continued to chuckle as he raised is hand over his head.

"Time to say goodbye to your beloved sister girl." Freeza said.

Yangs red eyes widened, realizing what was soon going to happen. Her anger began to rise even higher and she turned her glare back to Freeza.

"Freeza if you do this I swear I'll make you suffer." She threatened, her Aura growing bigger and cracking the ground beneath her. Freeza looked at her with a smirk before looking back at Ruby. Yang was about to strike Freeza stopped when she saw his hand close.

"YAAAAAANNNNNGGGGG." She heard her sister say. She quickly turned to her and saw her explode. Her eyes widened in disbelief while they others looked on in horror. A single piece of her red hood fell down towards the ground. Yang watched it fall until it landed.

"Hahahahaha." Freeza laughed, before looking down at the rest of the group. "Now who should go next."

"It...its over." Jaune said, falling down on his behind. "we're all ganna die."

Weiss just stared at the ground. "I...I just stood their. I stood their and watched her die." She said to herself. "And...theirs nothing I could've done about it."

"You...you BASTARD." She heard Yang say. She looked up to see Yang standing their, her body shaking and her fist clenched so tight that it looked like she would draw blood.

Yang was angry. Angrier then shes ever been before. Their she stood and did nothing as her sister died infront of her. She, the older sister that promised to look after her baby sibling, just stood their and watched her die. Why, why was Ruby the one who had to die. She's done nothing wrong to anybody. She, she just wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. It, It should've been her. No, it shouldn't have been any of them. Not Blake, not Ruby. Someone, someone has to pay. No, he has to pay. Freeza has to pay. Freeza is going to...pay

"You...I'm going to...make you...SUFFER." Yang said. A golden aura beginning to rise out of Yangs body. Yang felt nothing but anger. Nothing but pure rage. The ground beneath her began to crack. Pieces of the Island began to rise and disintergrate at the energy flowed out of the blonde girls body. Lightning began to strike near the girl. But she didn't pay attention to any of that. All she could feel was rage, all she wants is vengence. She could feel it...feel something slipping away within her. An untapped power that shes never felt before.

The group looked on as Yang glowed with a brilliant bright gold light. Freeza looked on in curiosity. Yangs muscles bulged and her hair wipped wildly as untapped power flowed out. Her eyes glowed bright and with one powerful yell she released her power. When the light faded Yang stood their with a bright golden aura surrounding her. Her hair looked like it turned into a flame and her skin had a small tint of red added to it. As if her very blood rushed with power.

Her small group of friends just stared at her in shock. While Freeza, Freeza looked on in horror. It couldn't be could it? No, he refused to believe it. But, the pressure that this girl exuberated was intense. Freeza flinched when the glare of one enraged Yang landed on him. She glared at him for a few secounds before turning to her comrades.

"Jaune." Yang said sternly. "Take Blake, find Dende and the dragonballs, and leave." She ordered him. However, Jaune just stood their looking fearfully at Yang. This caused her to already short patience to leave her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THEIR, MOVE!" She yelled, this cause Jaune to do as he was told.

"O-on it." He said, quickly making his way to an unconcious Blake.

"You think I'm just going to let you do as you please." Freeza said, pointing his index finger at Jaune and preparing to do what he did to Ruby.

"No you don't." Yang said, jumping off the ground and punching the tyrant away. She took his place on the cliff and glanced behind her.

"Hurry up and leave." Yang said before taking off after the tyrant.

"She's crazy." Jaune said. He picked up his dark haired friend and carried her bridal style.

"Lets hurry Jaune." Weiss said. Jaune listened and flew along with the others to go find Dende and the dragonballs.

...

Freeza was punched back by another powerful blow from Yang. The tyrant stopped himself midair and wiped some blood from his mouth. He glared at the enraged girl before him.

"You think a power up is enough to beat me." The tyrant said. Yang respounded to his statement with a smirk.

"Whats the matter Freeza? You seem...nervous." She said.

This struck a nerve with Freeza. "You cocky brat, don't think you've won just yet." He said in annoyed anger.

Yang ignored him and launched herself forward, fist clenched and cocked back. Freezas eyes wiened in surprised before he was punched hard in the face, causing him to fly back. Yang didn't let up and quickly went after the tyrant. She appeared below Freeza and punched him up towards the sky. She trailed behind him and launched a flurry of fast but strong punchs to the Tyrants back. She continued this for a few secounds before stopping, flying above Freeza, and knocking him back down to the ground with a double axe handle. Freeza hit the ground hard bringing up a small dust cloud. When it cleared Freeza was on his hands and knees and was breathing heavily.

"This can't be happening to me." Freeza said, getting onto one knee. "I am the mighty Freeza, supreme ruler of the universe." He stated. He fully stood up and glared up at the girl who was responsible for this. "I will not be humiliated by a no name girl from a backwater planet."

Seeing that Freeza was back up, Yang cocked back her left fist then punched forward. Releasing a bullet infused with her powered up Aura. She did this a couple of more times, unleashing a hail of Aura infused bullets from her Amber cecila and her bionic arm.

Freeza saw the incoming attack and quickly put up a Ki barrier. The enhanced bullets hit their mark and a smoke cloud was formed. Yang just stared at the cloud waiting for Freeza to appear. She knew an attack like that wasn't going to finish off a guy like him. Freeza burst out of the smoke cloud barrier still intact and flew up into the sky until he was at the same level as his blonde haired opponent. The tyrant let the barrier disappear as he glared at Yang.

"A barrier huh, I thought you were tougher then that Freeza." Yang said with a smirk.

Freeza growled in annoyance and frustration. "Keep talking while you can girl, but you won't be mocking me when I have your head pinned to the ground."

"Lets see if you'll be able to do it little man." Yang respounded, signaling him to bring it.

Freeza growled in anger at the girls comments. He extended his arm and fired a purple blast of ki at the girl. Yang just stood their and extended her own arm. The blast of ki reached her open hand but did not explode. Instead, Yang held the blast at bay with her hand and after a few secounds, threw the purple beam of ki aside. The blast landed a few miles away from them and exploded in a bright purple light.

Freeza wasted no time after she deflected his attack. He rushed forward and threw a flurry of kicks and punchs. Yang just blocked, parried, and dodged each punch and kick that Freeza threw at her. Infuriated that he couldn't land a correct blow on the blonde girl, Freeza backed off and flew back a few feet. He pointed his index finger at the girl and fired a barrage of small purple ki blasts.

Yang saw the blasts of ki coming and placed her arms close to her sides. Before the ki blasts could hit their target Yang threw her arms forward and with a powerful yell, produced a Kai. The shockwave caused the ki blasts to explode. Freeza crossed his arms in front of himself and braced himself for the incoming shockwave.

Once the shockwave subsided Freeza uncrossed his arms and rushed towards Yang. The enraged tyrant cocked his fist back and prepared to strike the blonde fighter. Yang stood their and waited for Freeza's attack to hit. When Freeza was directly infront of her the space tyrant launched his fist forward and struck Yang in the cheek. The punch caused the blonde fighters head to be forcibly pushed back, bringing a smirk to Freezas face. However that smirk soon left as Yang turned her head back with Freezas fist still lodged in her cheek. Shocked, the space tyrant brought his fist back to his side and stared wide eyed at the blonde fighter. Yang brought her arm forward with her index and middle fingers pointing to Freezas chest.

"I've always wanted to try this." She said with a smirk. Not knowing what she meant. Freeza was unprepared when Yang used the One-Inch Punch on his chest. Freeza gasped at the sharp pain and felt the outline of Yangs fist be imbedded onto his chest.

Yang then punched the tyrant away. She followed Freeza as he soared across the green sky of planet Namek. She quickly moved infront of him and clasped her hands together. She slammed him down to a near by island with a double axe handle. Freeza hit the ground hard and was imbedded in it. Yang flew down and landed near the downed tyrant.

"Get up Freeza I'm not done with you yet." She said, waiting for Freeza to get up.

Freeza slowly removed himself from the ground. He took a step forward stopped and then fell to his knees and hands.

"Grrrr, how...HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" Freeza yelled, unable to deal with the fact that he was being beaten Yang.

Yang just looked at him pitifully. "Look at you Freeza. You went from claiming to be the strongest in the universe, to having a fit when he's being beaten."

Freeza looked up at Yang with a glare. "Don't think you've won just yet." The tyrant said, getting up from the ground. Yang just stared, curiously woundering what the beaten tyrant meant.

Freeza breath heavily before smirking. "Even if you somehow manage to beat me, theirs no way you could survive in the depths of space." The space tyrant said. This caused Yang to raise a brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about." Yang asked.

Freeza just laughed. "You'll see." He said before raising himself into the air. Yang followed.

The two stopped raising into the air and were a few thousand feet off of the ground.

"I've got to say that I'm impressed. I never would have suspected that back water planet to produce such a fine warrior in you. It's ashame really, you would have made a fine member to the Freeza army." The tyrant said.

"Like I would've ever joined your crappy army." Yang respounded with a scowl.

Freeza crossed his arms. "I hope this little power up of yours hasn't gotten to your head girl. Because I hate to break it to you, but I haven't used my full power yet." He said. Yang however was unfazed.

"Really." Yang said smirking. "Now you've got me curious Freeza.

"Still confident are we." Freeza said. "Lets see how confident you'll be when you witness the full power of Freeza." He finished. Yang prepared herself and got into a stance.

Freeza relaxed himself and stood straight. "But before I get to that I'll make sure that your chances of survival are zero to none." Freeza stated, bringing his arms above him.

Yang stared at him in confusion before she saw a ball of ki form inbetween his hands. She prepared to block it but was surprised when Freeza launched it towards the ground instead. The ball of energy disappeared below the water and a few secounds later the planet began to shake. The rumbling stopped a few secounds late. Yang looked down at the spot where the ball went and saw the the water was beginning to fill a whole that formed in the ocean.

"What did you do?" She asked. The tyrant initial response was to laugh.

"Are you really that dense girl." Freeza began. "To answer your idiot question, I raptured the planets core. Any moment now this miserable planet will explode. Making my victory absolute."

Yang reacted with a raised eyebrow. "What do yo mean your victory? You'll die to." She said

Freeza merelly smirked. "Thats where your wrong you ignorant fool. Unlike you and your pathertic race, I can survive in the emptyness of space. Even if I somehow can't beat you by the time the planet explodes. Theirs no way that you'll survive."

Yang was unfazed by Freezas statement. "No, I'll find a way to survive. You see Freeza I still have friends and family to return to, so I'll have to make this quick." She said, putting a hand to her chin in mock thought. "Lets see...just give me five minutes." Yang said smirking. Freeza just scowled.

"Surely you jest. To think that you could manage to say something so ridiculous." Freeza said.

Yang ignored his statment and got into a fighting stance. "Shut up already and use your full power. I'm getting impatient." She said.

"Tch, fine I'll show you. But just remember that you asked for this." The tyrant said. He placed his arms behind him and began to power up. Yang prepared for the battle that was soon to comence.

...

 **Just a short story I felt like writing. Had the idea of Yang fighting Freeza for a while. Not the best but worth a shot. So tell me what you thought about the idea in the review section.**

 **P.S. if anyone is good a drawingI'd love for you to take this idea and make it into a short comic.**


End file.
